


ЖЕРТВА

by LazyRay



Series: Мой мастер муши [4]
Category: Mushishi
Genre: M/M, Other, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ну же, – щупальце скользнуло по его лицу и уперлось в губы, – скажи что-нибудь. Или мне надо сделать тебе по-настоящему больно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ЖЕРТВА

**Author's Note:**

> _(написано на спор: смогу ли, оказалось не "слабо"...)_

Гинко верил в людскую доброту. Как же иначе? Он слишком часто видел ее проявление, когда его, уставшего путника, пускали в дом; когда его – незнакомца – сажали за свой стол; когда оставляли ночевать, не требуя платы взамен. Было, и не один раз. Он привык принимать подобное с благодарной улыбкой.  
Так почему же ему сейчас так не по себе?  
Он набрел на эту деревню уже ближе к вечеру. Его сразу же насторожила странная атмосфера: место, где все благополучно, никогда не выглядит настолько хмуро даже в самую отвратительную погоду. А сегодня был очень ясный день, и первый же человек, к которому Гинко обратился, обрадовался ему, как родному, позвал к себе домой, пообещал оставить на ночь – и все это без единой просьбы со стороны гостя! И все же что-то настораживало... Гинко, конечно, согласился на предложение, но пообещал себе держать ухо востро. Пусть он и не выглядит благополучным наследником состояния, но людей убивали и за гроши. К сожалению, подобные случаи тоже были ему известны.  
Но, несмотря на все опасения, вечер прошел сказочно.  
Хозяин – господин Акира – порекомендовал посетить горячие источники «практически в двух шагах от дома, вы не пожалеете». Стоило Гинко услышать эти волшебные слова, у него сразу же зачесалось все тело. Помыться в горячей воде было бы настоящим благословением божьим! После этого можно простить все косые взгляды, и испуганное лицо хозяйки, и шепотки за дверью.  
Не расслабляться, быть настороже – да, но вкусный ужин и саке не помешают, верно? Рассудив так, Гинко отдал должное еде и пригубил чашечку. Всего одну.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Когда он открыл глаза, было темно.  
А также холодно, сыро, жестко. Гинко сонно повернул голову – все та же темнота. И голова кружится. Что за…  
Руки, кстати, почему-то невозможно пошевелить. Ноги тоже. Никакой онемелости, пальцы прекрасно слушались! Но, судя по ощущения, запястья и щиколотки были привязаны к чему-то невидимому в темноте. И весьма надежно.  
\- Наконец-то очнулся! – прокомментировал кто-то сварливым голосом. – Сколько можно ждать!  
Гинко задрал голову назад. Его собеседником оказался невысокий хилого вида мужичонка, совершенно голый и полупрозрачный вдобавок.  
Призрак?  
Вместо рук у него были щупальца, по несколько штук с каждой стороны. Они сияли слабым зеленоватым светом, а их кончики подергивались и изгибались в разные стороны. Любой мастер муши признает это потустороннее сияние.  
Муши?  
Все это, слитое воедино? Замечательно!  
Гинко еще раз попробовал путы. Нет, не поддаются. Непонятно, зачем кому-то понадобилось его связывать? Не зря ему не понравилось эта деревня... Да, молодец, Гинко, что остался! Что же подмешали в саке? Впрочем, какая разница?  
Шея уже начала уставать от неудобного положения, но отвести взгляд было страшновато. Кто знает, что на уме у этого создания?  
\- Не повезло мне в этот раз, – вздохнул мужичок, – вместо юной красивой девственницы притащили какого-то мужика. Тебе тоже не повезло, приятель. Чужой в этих местах?  
Гинко качнул головой.  
\- Странный ты какой-то, – существо подошло ближе и, присев на корточки у головы Гинко, заглянуло в лицо. – Волосы седые, а сам молодой еще.  
Одно из щупалец коснулось лица Гинко. Тот невольно отдернулся. Он не ожидал, что щупальце будет таким горячим и влажным. Словно языком лизнули. Только липко очень.  
\- Не нравится? – щупальце снова мазнуло по щеке.  
Оно еще и воняло. Не очень сильно, но не очень приятно, когда что-то затхлое и омерзительное касается твоего лица. Гинко отвернул лицо.  
\- Отворачивается. Не красавица, не девица. И не девственница?  
Еще одно щупальце подцепило подол рубашки Гинко и потянуло вверх; другое – погладило оголившийся живот.  
\- Зачем? – выдавил Гинко, невольно втягивая живот и еще раз пробуя путы.  
«Съесть собирается? – нервно подумал Гинко. – Может, сказать ему, что отравится? Его муши-половинке не понравится моя кровь».  
\- Не нравится? – повторил призрак заботливо и протянул щупальца.  
Веревки упали с рук и ног, но их тут же заменили щупальца.  
\- Скучно мне тут, - пожаловалось существо. – Эти, в деревне, сидят себе у своих драгоценных источников и в ус не дуют.  
Щупальца перевернули Гинко и вздернули на колени.  
\- Ты вот, меня проклинаешь, небось, – продолжил призрак, в том время как щупальца деловито освобождали Гинко от рубашки. – А вот эти тихие ребята убили меня прошлым летом. Предположим, за дело убили...  
Щупальца удлинились, поднимая Гинко в воздух. Гинко попытался пнуть призрака в лицо, но ноги прошли насквозь. Призрак укоризненно покачал головой. Еще одно щупальце взвилось и хлестнуло Гинко по лицу.  
\- Какой агрессивный, – вздохнул призрак. – На чем я?.. Ах да, меня убили в этой самой пещере, собрались всей деревней и закидали камнями. Кто бы мог подумать, что Хомура из Акуи закончит свои дни в таком месте от рук перепуганного стада? Я был знаменитым убийцей, может, даже такой бродяга, как ты, слышал обо мне?  
Щупальца взялись за штаны. Возможно, его не собирались кушать, но лучше от этой мысли не становилось.  
\- Чего тебе надо? – Гинко дернулся.  
Щупальца казались вполне материальными, и пару секунд от них удавалось отпинываться, но, в конце концов, они обвились вокруг его ног, и всей силы не хватало, чтобы вырваться.  
\- Неужели не ясно? – изумился этот Хомура. – Мне скучно! Сам представь: я умер и очнулся здесь уже таким. И хуже всего, я не могу покинуть эту пещеру! Но зато я могу перекрыть воду всей деревне!  
Щупальца, наконец-то, справились со своей задачей, раздев Гинко догола.  
\- Я приказал им приводить ко мне жертву каждый месяц. Мне многого не надо, – скромно поклонился Хомура. – И лучше всего хорошеньких девушек. Они очень сладко кричат, ты знаешь? Вероятно, нет. Придется поверить мне на слово. Ох, заболтался я, ты, гость мой, так совсем заскучаешь!  
Щупальце лизнуло Гинко по ноге от колена и вверх до паха. Горячее, липкое. По другой ноге заскользило еще одно, обвиваясь кольцами.  
\- Ты тоже будешь кричать? – осведомился Хомура. – Мужчину мне приводят всего второй раз, извини, если я что не так сделаю.  
Хомура широко улыбнулся, глаза его расширились и тоже засияли зеленым светом.  
\- Тот был почти старик, а ты еще молод. Гладкая кожа...  
Щупальца скользили по всему телу, почти обжигая своей ненормально высокой температурой, оставляя зеленоватые следы слизи, вызывая тошноту и отвращение. Одно из щупалец взлетело в воздух и со звучным шлепком ударило Гинко по лицу, разбив губы в кровь. И обвисло.  
\- Почему ты не кричишь? – недоумевал Хомура. – И не боишься? Они всегда так кричали от страха, мои девочки, так боялись! Но если тебе не страшно, может быть, мне просто надо сделать тебе больно?  
Гинко облизнул разбитую губу и втянул в рот. Чем больше крови, тем лучше. Не выплюнуть бы теперь ненароком... И все же он чуть не вскрикнул, когда почувствовал горячее прикосновение между ног. Да, совсем как языком. Проклятье! Тело… оно же не станет реагировать на эти касания?  
\- Тебе нравится? – вскрик Хомуры можно было назвать восторженным. – Какой интересный у меня сегодня гость! Я постараюсь не убивать тебя как можно дольше!  
Гинко перевернули вверх ногами, и, как бы ни старался он сжать колени, развели ноги в стороны. Кончик щупальца пробежался по его животу и скользнул ниже, извиваясь, лаская; в то время как еще один коснулся сзади. Мягко, даже нежно, горячо и влажно. И безумно приятно. И если б это был настоящий язык, это было бы даже чудесно, хотя, конечно, уважаемый доктор пришел бы в ужас и заявил, что это негигиенично! Но если бы, если бы...  
\- Мм! – он все же сумел сдержаться и не раскрыл рта – не хватало лишиться последней надежды.  
Даже если он почувствовал, как что-то проникает в его тело. Щупальце – одно, другое, третье – нет, там нет места больше! Гинко застонал, не раскрывая рта.  
\- Ну же, – щупальце скользнуло по его лицу и уперлось в губы, – скажи что-нибудь. Или мне надо сделать тебе по-настоящему больно?  
Гинко приоткрыл рот и со всей силы впился зубами в подставленное щупальце, умудрившись откусить кусочек. В ранку должна была попасть кровь, это должно было быть достаточно...  
Хомура заверещал от боли и швырнул его на землю.  
... но если он ошибся...  
Щупальца впились в его руки, ноги, в шею – обвивая, сжимаясь все теснее, дернулись внутри его тела.  
Теперь можно кричать, Гинко.  
  
  
* * *  
  
На этот раз, когда он открыл глаза, было светло, а над ним склонялся какой-то человек. Настоящий человек. На миг Гинко показалось, что это Адашино, и он попытался улыбнуться другу.  
\- Вы очнулись, – сказал этот человек.  
Голос старше и ниже. Не Адашино. Жалко.  
Гинко моргнул и дернулся: господин Акира!  
\- Пожалуйста, не бойтесь, – торопливо проговорил Акира. – И вам лучше пока не двигаться!  
Конечно, Гинко сделал все наоборот: испугался и сел. И тут же скривился. Болело все. Особенно горло.  
\- Вы… - попытался произнести он, но с губ сорвался только хрип.  
\- Ах, Мори-сенсей боялся, что так и будет. Ваше горло…  
«Ах да, меня же чуть не придушили. Помимо всего прочего».  
\- Как... - попытался он снова.  
\- Пожалуйста, молчите! – Акира протянул руку к его лицу, и Гинко инстинктивно шарахнулся назад.  
Акира отдернул руку.  
\- Простите...  
\- Я...  
\- Мы всегда ходим в пещеру утром. За телом. Он засыпает, получив свою... - Акира заколебался, – жертву. И спит весь месяц после этого.  
«Вот как. Держу пари, вы очень удивились, когда нашли меня живым? И испугались? Странно, что не добили на месте».  
\- Хомура-сама никогда не оставлял жертву живой.  
Гинко жестко усмехнулся.  
«Не повезло вашему Хомуре напороться на мастера муши, обкурившегося своими дымами, которые муши так не любят».  
Акира вдруг распластался перед Гинко в низком поклоне:  
\- Моя старшая дочь была принесена в жертву этой зимой. А в этот раз жребий пал на мою младшую дочь. Она – мой последний ребенок! Она должна была выйти замуж этой осенью! Я знаю, что мне нет прощения, но, пожалуйста, поймите отца, умоляю!  
\- Э…  
\- Она назовет вашим именем своего старшего сына!  
  
  
* * *  
  
Гинко не отпускали из этой деревни еще месяц, несмотря на все его протесты. Местные жители не собирались верить ему на слово, что призрак Хомуры больше не будет досаждать им, что с ним покончено. Но когда через месяц Гинко снова вышел из пещеры живым и невредимым...  
  
  
* * *  
  
\- Ну, Гинко, ты всегда так мало рассказываешь!  
\- Мало?  
\- Конечно!  
\- Не всегда стоит все помнить, Адашино...


End file.
